Something of a Golden Afternoon
by sliceofperfection
Summary: A prompt request from drwhofan777 via tumblr. "Cora is sick, and Robert has to take care of the girls for an afternoon," with a preference for fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**drwhofan777 (via tumblr) kindly asked for a " _Cora is sick, and Robert spends an afternoon with the children_ ," fic with a preference for fluff. Well sorry if this is weird, most days I'm a prickly pineapple, so fluff really isn't my style. However, I really did try, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry it's in short snippets. Hopefully it's still ok. Thanks again to all who take the time to read this! **

* * *

"Mama."

She moaned, her eyelids weighted down by sleep, a steady pounding like the beating of a drum radiating inside her head.

"Mama, wake up," Came the harsh whisper again, now paired with a nudge at her shoulder.

The room spun, and Cora groaned again, blinking awake. Edith materialized before her, teddy clutched tightly under one arm. Squinting through the semidarkness, the pulsing behind her templates intensified.

"Edith?" She shifted onto her arm, pressing her other hand firm into the mattress upon discovering that everything was spinning out of control.

"I had a bad dream," She murmured quietly, breath catching in the back of her throat.

"Ohhh..." Cora cooed, frowning from how this simple response appeared to increase the pressure inside her head. She shifted backwards onto the mattress and tossed back the covers, silently inviting her daughter in.

"Mama," Edith started again once she had settled back down on the mattress. "I'm scared," She snuggled closer, touching the side of Cora's face.

Her warm hand turned Cora's stomach again, but she swallowed any traces of uneasiness. "It's alright, poppet," She gently removed Edith's hand from her face, placing a soft kiss against it before tucking it beneath her chin. "You're safe. Now sleep."

"But Mama..."

"Edith, _please_ ," Cora practically begged, running a hand up and down Edith's back weakly.

Edith sniffled, but thankfully quieted down.

"Cora?" Robert whispered, his hand searching for hers beneath the duvet. "Are you alright, darling?" His fingers squeezed hers.

"Noo..." She croaked in reply, still feeling the whirring inside her head that in turn made the churning within her stomach worsen.

"Oh darling," His hand traveled up the length of her arm, gently touching her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Mmm..." She groaned, the sourness within her stomach slowly bubbling upward. "Robert..." She carefully shifted to a seated position, grimacing by the speediness of which the sourness was spreading within her. "Wastebasket..." Was all she managed before she leaned over his legs and became sick over the carpet.

"Oh darling..." He bemoaned, rubbing her back as she coughed and found herself sick once more.

"Alright, alright," Robert tossed back the duvet and gingerly stepped to the floor, taking a longer route away from the bed to their shared washroom as a precaution.

He flipped on the lights, and reached for the wastebasket situated in there. Squinting through the semidarkness, he was able to find the source of the sickness, and placed the basket just beside it all.

"Robert I-I'm so sorry I..." Cora stammered, her cheeks glistening, and bottom lip quivering.

"Oh Cora it's..." He sunk down onto the bed beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. "Gracious...are you cold?" He rubbed her arm, bringing her body against his.

"Uhu," She nodded a bit, the queasiness in her stomach now gone.

"Mama? Papa?" Edith jumped up behind them, the mattress swaying beneath them.

"Humph," Cora moaned from the movement, burrowing her face into Robert's chest.

"Edith," Robert glanced over his shoulder, "please settle down, your Mama is not well."

"Do you want teddy, Mama?" She nudged her mother's arm with the stuffed toy, which prompted Cora to open her arm and draw her daughter into her.

Face still buried in the front of Robert's nightshirt, she muttered, "Thank you poppet, but you keep him."

"Cora," Robert pressed his lips to the crown of her head, and she moaned from the slight pressure. "Do you wish to sleep in my dressing room? It will be closer..."

"Ok," She acquiesced, lifting her head off of his chest. Her eyes still clamped shut, she mumbled weakly, "Help me?"

"Of course," He brought her back to his chest, and unhooked her arm from Edith's tilting form. He patted her on the head and assured, "I'll be back darling, just please let me settle your Mama."

Taking Cora into his arms, he lifted her from the bed, and carefully carried her towards his dressing room. "I'll call for O'Brien, and Dr. Clarkson."

"Robert, it's not..." She clutched tightly to his shirt collar.

"No, Cora," He insisted gently, nudging open the door to his dressing room. "This is not up for discussion. Let me take care of you." He placed another kiss at her forehead, sealing these words with a finality.

* * *

It had been a long night. Robert took Edith back up to the nursery shortly after putting Cora to bed, explaining the situation to Nanny. O'Brien had arrived in their dressing room, assessed the situation, and called for the house maids to assist with the clean up. Dr. Clarkson had been called, and Robert sat with Cora for the better part of two hours.

It was painful to hear her moan so pitifully, to watch her shockingly roll to one sit, and get sick in a bedpan. She then whimpered and retreated back beneath her thick duvet.

"Cora," He soothed, brushing back wisps of damp hair that clung to her forehead and temples. "It's alright."

"You should be asleep. O'Brien should..."

"She will be," He assured, cupping her cheek. "Let me in the meantime, please."

And about half an hour later, Dr. Clarkson had arrived, the mess in their adjoining room had been cleaned. But even then Robert couldn't sleep knowing how unwell she was.

It was about noontime when he rose the next day. Fortunately, he didn't have any significant appointments to be present for. After he swiftly breakfasted and dressed, Robert exited the dressing room, nearly tripping over Edith's seated form just outside the corridor.

"Oh," His brow lifted in surprise at seeing her. "Hello you," He smiled, but when her eyes shifted upward, he saw her frowning, arms tightly around a book she pressed into her chest.

"Oh," He cocked his head to one side, "what's that sour face for now?"

"Nothing," Edith looked away.

"Come on now," Robert closed the door, and sat down beside her on the carpeted floor. He elbowed her playfully before assuring, "You can tell your Papa."

She edged farther away, her elbows resting atop her knees, "You don't care."

"What?" He was shocked by her indignation. Placing a hand at the back of her shoulder, he told her gently, "Of course, I care."

"Nobody does," She shrugged, her head falling in between the cradle of her arms.

"Edith, darling," He stroked the back of her head, hoping she would look up at him. "I'm sitting here right now telling you that I care. So, please sit up and tell me, what is it?"

She adjusted her posture and glanced up at him with teary eyes, her lips pouting, "We were supposed to read today."

"Were _we_?" He arched a brow.

"No. Not you."

He tilted his head to the other side considering her precise words for a moment. And then there was the curious location as to where she was sitting. He wondered how she managed to sneak away from Nanny. But it all slowly came together.

Bobbing his head, Robert deduced, "Ahhh...you mean, you and Mama?"

She nodded silently, her eyes dropping downward.

"Well my dear girl, your Mama is still not well," He informed her with saddened tones. "I'm sure once she's better, she will read to you all you like. But uh...what about I take over for now?" He smiled, trying to make the prospect sound exciting.

She sighed heavily, "Okay…"

"Now, now, don't make your Papa feel badly. I might not be as good of a reader as your Mama." He quipped, a slight chuckle rippling in his throat. "But that doesn't mean we still can't make our own _fun_ , does it?" Her expression remained stony, the book now facing up in her lap, her legs stretched out before her. "Does it?" Robert nudged her in the ribs, inspiring a fragment of a smile to appear at the corner of her lips. "Does it?" He now reached for her middle, and began tickling her lightly on the ribs.

"Papa!" She gasped, trying to sound irritated. But he continued tickling her ribs with his fingers. "Papa stop! Stop…sto…hahaha!" But her tone was edge with laughter that slowly built until she fell into a total fit of giggles.

"Not until you answer the question," He practically sang out, laughing along with her.

"Ok, ok," Her hands tried to stop his deft hands from maneuvering. She cried out in between fits of giggles, "I will! I will!"

"You will _what_?" He stopped momentarily, grinning cheekily at her.

In between deep, heaving breaths she told him, "Answer the question."

"Alright then," His hands pulled away. "So, what do you say? Want to try and have some fun of our own anyway?"

Her mouth curved into a soft smile, "Ok. But you must do the voices! Mama does different voices for each part."

"You've got yourself a bargain," He extended his palm for her to place her hand in his, and they shook on it like business partners.

Robert ambled to his feet again, and dusted off the front of his dark brown trousers, her hand still in his. As they ascended the main staircase together, Robert wondered curiously, "So what book are we reading today, my dear?"

She flashed the book that dangling in her other hand, telling him proudly, " _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_."

"Oh? You know, your Aunt Rosamund rather liked that one when she was small."

"She did?" Edith's eyes widened in wonder.

He laughed a bit at her expression, "Yes she did!"

"Did...did...Granny read it to her? Like Mama reads...like she reads it to me?" She stammered out the thoughtful question.

"Oh no," Robert snorted a bit at this, and then realized she might misinterpret. So then he asked her with a hint of teasing, "Can you imagine your Granny reading something like this and doing voices?"

"Haha no!" A quick burst of laughter escaped her.

"Me neither," Robert winked at her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

* * *

Upon entering the nursery, Nanny was affixing Mary into one of her heavier dresses, her coat, hat, and gloves all spread out on her bed. When her eyes reached Robert and Edith, the color drained from her face, and Robert could see an apology perched on the tip of her tongue.

He smiled genially, swinging Edith's arm merrily.

"Papa!" Mary's face lit up when she caught sight of him from the reflection of the full length mirror situation against the back wall. She whirled around and asked, "Are you coming outside too?"

"Outside?" He released Edith's hand, and asked, "Who said anything about going outside?"

"Mama did!" Mary ran over to him at the quiet protests of her nanny. Her hands found Robert's, her expression brimming with hope, "She promised. When the first snow came we could go outside in one of the carriages." She looked over to her right towards one of the heavily curtained windows before excitedly informing him, "And it's snowing, Papa!"

"Ah…I see," He nodded, looking back at Nanny. "And Nanny hasn't told you that your Mama is ill?" He directed the question more so at their caregiver then at his daughter.

"She did," Mary hung onto his hands, drawing his attentions back to her. "But she said she'd probably be better now," She smiled up at him hopefully.

"I'm afraid not my darling girl," He cupped her cheek, offering her a saddened smile.

"But..." She pulled away, her brow creasing, "...she...she promised."

Robert sighed, "And I'm sure she wanted to keep that promise darling, but she's unable to right now." He squeezed her hand, and then jerked his head over to where Edith had situated by the window seat, her book open to the last page no doubt. "Edith and I are going to read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland if you want…"

"I don't want to read," She took back her hand, and folded her arms in front of her. "I want to go outside."

"Mary…" He felt his patience wearing thin. She was older after all, and should have gained some sense of empathy at this stage.

"She promised we could Papa. She…"

Apparently, not. "Alright, alright…" He stepped forward, took her hands again, and knelt before her. "We'll go outside for a bit," He conceded, prompting her frown to shift into a satisfied grin.

"But Papa," Came Edith's pleas along with quickly shuffling feet, "you said we would read?!"

"Yes, yes," He brought an arm around her shoulders whenever she appeared by his side, "we will." He kissed her temple, inciting a small smile from her. Glancing back at Mary, he suggested, "We can do both."

"I don't want to," Edith snuck out of his grasp.

Sybil crawled over to him and tugged on this same arm, she smiled broadly and gurgled, "Horsey go!"

Robert chuckled, "Yes, hello." He patted Sybil on top of her head, acknowledging her presence. He then looked at Mary, her expression somewhat disquieted, and found Edith off to one side, sulking a bit.

"Listen, girls, we have to work together."

"Horsey go! Horsey..." Sybil started chanting, swatting at his arm in time with it.

"Sybbie, that is not nice," He remarked sternly, lifting a scolding brow. "We do not hit." He grabbed her tiny hand, holding it tightly to try and root her in place. But the increasingly mobile baby was unable to stay balanced for very long. The energy she possessed did not yet funnel into coordinated movements.

"Papa, come sit here so we can read," Edith nudged Sybil out of the way so she fell over onto her back. Pulling at his sleeve, she ignored Sybil's cries.

"Edith!" He chastised, reaching past her for Sybil. "You must be careful with your baby sister."

"There, there, darling girl," Robert shushed softly, bringing Sybil close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away, "See? All better? Yes?" Sybil went on screeching and crying.

"See what you did?" Mary shrieked at Edith, her expression darkening. "Now we won't be able to do anything! And it's all your fault!"

"Mary!" Robert hissed at her just as Edith slowly began to dissolve into tears.

Edith pushed past her towards her bed settled in the corner, and threw the book onto the floor. Nanny went to Edith, and embraced her, rubbing her gently across the back.

"Mary that wasn't very nice. You shouldn't say things like that to your sister. Now apologize. Mary!" He told her, and she looked downward, folding her arms in front of her chest and then walking back to sit on the window seat.

Robert continued bouncing Sybil in his arms, "Shhh…darling…shhh you're alright." He kissed her a few more times on the head, and then pulled back to smile into her pink, contorted face reassuringly. Panic rose in him as he realized that Sybil had no intention of calming down, which only appeared to make Edith's cries worsen.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," He grumbled, losing all sense of calm with all the tears and tension that filled the air. "Nanny please, do something!" He cried out to the older woman, gesturing for her to take Sybil.

"Please do calm them down," He demanded whenever she took the screaming, crying baby from his arms.

"Yes, Milord," She replied with widened eyes, unsure of how she could diffuse this situation.

Thinking perhaps it was best left in Nanny's capable hands, she was their second constant following Cora, after all, Robert exited the nursery, and retraced his steps downstairs to his own dressing room.

* * *

The room was dark, the fireplace covered to conceal the brightness of the flames. O'Brien was leaning over Cora's slumbering form, moping her brow with a washcloth.

"I can take over for a moment," He instructed softly, and O'Brien smiled and nodded.

She receded to a back corner near the fireplace as Robert took her place seated on the edge of the bed.

"R-robert?" She croaked as beads of water and sweat ran together down her flushed face.

"Yes dearest?" He returned, unaware that she was actually awake.

"What are you…?" Her eyes remained shut, but her head slowly turned in the direction of his voice.

"I'm…" He gently ran the washcloth across her forehead.

"The girls…I…is it time…for afternoon…" Her hands clenched tightly at the duvet.

"Shhh...Cora," He soothed, dipping the cloth back in the steaming water basin, his hand finding hers and squeezing it.

"You'll take care…of them? It's just…I promised…"

"I know, my dear," He went on softly, "I know. Don't you worry, we'll sort it all out. Just rest."

"Robert? Can you...put the cloth...just let it set on my eyes?"

"Of course," He squeezed the excess water from the cloth, and then folded it carefully before settling it down across her eyes.

"Ohh that's good," She moaned in approval, her lips parting and forming something of a tired smile.

He smiled, grateful she received some type of reprieve. Lifting her hand to his lips, he whispered across her skin, "I love you."

"Love you…" She murmured back tiredly, her head lolling off to one side.

He glanced over his shoulder at O'Brien, who aimed to blend into the background. "Is she…that is…she's sleeping?"

"Yes, she's been sick all morning Milord." She flashed a reassuring smile, "She's made some progress. Dr. Clarkson gave her something that seems to have curbed the nausea. But it's made her exceedingly tired. Her body just needs to rest from it all."

"You'll inform me immediately if anything should change?" He instructed plainly.

She bobbed her head, "Of course, Milord."

"I'll be in the nursery." He stood, gesturing for O'Brien to take a seat close by Cora. "Then I'll be back to check in on her again."

"Very good Milord."

Some progress was better than no progress at all. He supposed he would have to follow up with Dr. Clarkson on precisely what it was Cora had. Although judging by her symptoms so far, he had a feeling he already knew. It wasn't the first time she had been ailed by these terrible headaches. He only hoped it would be the last.

* * *

He poked his head into the nursery, Edith was tucked beneath a blanket and curled up on one side, fast asleep. No doubt, the crying had worn her out. Sybil and Mary were seated together on the floor a set of dollies between them with an array of outfits laid out. Sybil kept picking up the dresses, throwing them on top of the dollies, and giggling for whatever reason out of amusement. Mary kept taking them off, which incited a different sort of laughter from her baby sister, clearly amusing to both.

Nanny was seated in her chair in the far back corner of the room, working on some knitting. "Thank you, Nanny," He muttered with an appreciative smile. She set aside her work, and moved to get up, but he extended a hand, "Oh no, don't get up. Carry on."

Robert approached both girls who were settled on the floor. "Hello darling," He touched Sybil's dark wisps of hair before kissing her round cheek. "Horsey!" She flung her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back in response before placing her in his lap.

"So…what are we up to now?" He looked over at Mary, who continued to look down at the dollies laid out in front of her.

"Playing dolls," She replied in a barely audible tone.

"I see," Robert looked at their choices before picking one up. "Does this one have a name?" He held it in front of Mary.

Her eyes tentatively lifted, finding the doll in question for a brief second before they lowered again to the floor. She shrugged.

"Perhaps we should give her one? What do you think Sybbie?" He flipped the dolly around so his youngest could see her face properly.

"Horsey!" Sybil clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't know about that," He chortled before pressing another kiss at her cheek. "That's a rather strange name for a doll, wouldn't you agree, Mary?" He nodded in his other daughter's direction, silently willing her to glance upward.

"I guess," She replied despondently, picking at the lacy edge of another dolls dress.

"Mary…will you look at me, please?"

She reluctantly met his eye, her dark eyes glassy and porcelain cheeks rosy with shame.

"I'm sorry I was harsh with you earlier," He apologized, keeping something of a sternness in his voice. "But you _must_ apologize to your sister, and give her a hug to set it right."

"Why me?" Mary's eyes darkened at the insinuation. "Why not her? She hurt Sybil, not me."

Robert pursed his lips into a tight line, and swallowed his automatic defensive retort. Perhaps she was right in some regard. Nodding his head, he agreed, "I'll talk to her about that. But…" He paused, angling his face to the other side, lifting a determined brow, "you need to apologize to Edith. Alright?"

"I'm always the one in trouble," Mary huffed, staring off to the side where the window was now half covered in thick, white flakes of snow.

"No, you're not." Robert corrected mildly, reaching forward for her hand. "You're the oldest." He squeezed her hand, waiting for her to respond to this in some way. When her dark eyes found his again, he went on. "You must set a good example for your sisters. And I know it's hard being the oldest. I was in the same position as you when your Aunt Rosamund and I were young. I had to apologize for being wrong, and so did she. Just as you will, and just as Edith will apologize to Sybil. Then we can all go outside for that carriage ride you wanted." He patted her hand, smiling affectionately in an effort to temper her gloominess.

Her eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Yes," He inclined his head. "As long as you do as I've asked."

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully and then shrugged, "Ok, Papa."

"That's my girl," He smiled at her proudly, and in turn, she offered a similar expression. Then turning his attention back to the dolly, he asked, "Now, what should we call her? Josephine?"

"No Papa!" She made a sound halfway between a scoff and a giggle. Taking the doll from his hands, she smoothed out her skirts, and decided happily, "Something different."

 _Fitting, given the day's events_ , Robert couldn't help but think as Sybil squirmed and started babbling in his lap.

* * *

Cora stirred from her sound slumber, her eyes flickering groggily as sleep still cloaked her as warmly as the duvet hugged her body. She sighed contently, her head rolling on the pillow, to find Robert seated on the chair pulled up beside her.

He glanced up from the open book splayed across his lap. "Hello," He smiled, closing it shut, and sliding it across the nightstand.

"Hello," She beamed back sleepily, her hand raising to meet his.

He took a seat on the edge of her mattress, his hand sliding into place with hers. "How are you feeling?" He touched her forehead with his other palm, her skin warm, but no longer perspiring.

"Better," She smiled, arching her back a bit, and stretching out her tense legs. She shifted in bed, and Robert helped ease her into a half-seated position. "No dizziness, and my head's no longer throbbing," She reported, squeezing his hand once more.

"Good," He nodded, his tense expression relaxing into relief.

She exhaled deeply and asked, "How are the girls?"

"Asleep," He sighed heavily.

She chuckled a bit, a twinge of pain shooting through her temples, "You sound as though they've given you quite the runaround."

"Hmmm…" He snorted, "…it wasn't so bad really."

Her mouth curled into a knowing smirk, "Are you sure you're talking about our daughter's? And not someone else's?"

He looked down between them and snorted once more. Running his thumb around the back of her hand, he informed her lightly, "They'll be happy to hear you're better."

"So that I can entertain them once again," Cora teased.

He was glad to hear she was mostly back to her usual self. But something still weighed heavily on his mind. Something that caused a tightness within his chest as his heart beat faster underneath the pressure of Dr. Clarkson's earlier words. His face flushed as they replayed in his mind again.

 _Rather unusual. I'd recommend a follow up with someone whose specialty is…_

"Robert?" Cora's soft intonation brought him back to the present. "What is it?"

He shook his head, and blinked several times, urging himself not to overreact.

"Come now," Her hand tightened around his, and she leaned back her head, studying him.

"Clarkson thinks we should go to London," He told her casually.

Her brow furrowed, and she probed, "What for?"

"To see…" His mouth tightened, and he finished stiffly, "…a specialist."

She scoffed, and rolled her eyes at this. "Robert, I'm _fine_."

"It's the second time in a month, Cora." He insisted, worry filling his clear blue eyes.

"That…means…nothing!" She exasperated. "I. feel. fine."

"It's just a precaution," He remarked quietly, his gaze lowering. "Please darling. Do it for me."

Cora sighed, shaking her head slowly. Seeing him so concerned tugged at her heart, and she couldn't rightly refuse something that had him frightened.

"Fine, we'll go," She remarked, a bit perturbed. "But I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about."

Robert looked up at her, both of his hands kneading into hers. "I do hope you're right…you know I hate worrying about these things."

She smiled back at him, bringing her other hand to rest upon his, "Yet you do it so beautifully."

His cheeks reddened at this, and he looked between them once more.

"Now, kiss me…" Cora exhaled in a barely audible tone.

He shifted forward on the bed, his one hand reaching for the side of her face. Their lips brushed slowly across one another's as the relished in the sensation. His mouth parted languidly against hers, their tongues tentatively touching as it deepened.

Then Robert pulled away from her mouth, his lips finding the tip of her nose, nipping it playfully.

"Robert?" Cora giggled.

"Yes?" His hand wove into her hair, damp at the nape of her neck.

"I do hate to ruin the moment, darling," She smiled apologetically. "But might I have some toast?" Her tone bordered on hopeful before she admitted, "I'm starving."

He chuckled at this, bowed his head forward until their foreheads touched. "I'll have O'Brien make you up a tray," He murmured, reluctantly peeling himself away from her.

"Thank you," She lifted her arm, their fingers slowly slipping apart as Robert walked out of his dressing room.

He was glad her appetite had returned to her, and the pain by all accounts had ceased. He only hoped that Dr. Clarkson was being more cautious than was absolutely necessary with his request that they travel to London.


	2. Chapter 2

It was probably the quickest trip to London they ever experienced. But they both had matters to return to in the coming days. Even so, Robert was grateful the visit with Dr. Chock did not require more tests or follow up's, or perhaps some type of extended stay in the city.

He was eager to get back to Downton. Just as Cora was eager to escape the tight hold he seemed to have on her ever since her health had been called into question.

Still, they managed to move forward from debating experimental treatments that seemed utterly ghastly. And all talk of finding alternative ways for Cora to live through the headaches had thankfully also ceased. They were able to momentarily turn their attentions to the upcoming charity ball they would be hosting at Downton before falling into a comfortable silence on the train.

The only sounds that could be heard in addition to the _chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga_ were their cards ticking against the top layer as they discarded.

And then he couldn't help himself. His mind went back to what they'd just left behind in London.

"I just don't understand it. I don't understand how he couldn't provide us with a logical explanation as to why this happened to you."

Cora sighed, her eyelids lifting, "Don't start, Robert."

"But Cora…"

She slammed her cards on the table and cut in sharply, "Short of drilling a hole into my skull, which I will _never_ consent to, there's nothing for you to understand!"

"But Clarkson seemed to think…"

"Clarkson is young and inexperienced," She amended shrilly. "It would be bad form for him not to be cautious with his diagnosis. Especially since so little is known about the human brain as is." She brought her hand back up, examining it, she went on sternly, "I trust Dr. Chock's diagnosis, and _you_ should too."

She threw a card away on the discard pile and picked up, waiting for him to carry on with his next move.

"But Clarkson said your vision was impaired," He watched her over the top of his hand.

"Well yours would be too if you head felt like it was about to split in two," She snapped back. "Besides, this is the first time its ever happened."

"And severe nausea…"

"Oh Robert…are you going to drag me to a specialist each time I sneeze? Because if so, I simply won't tell you I'm unwell in future."

"I'm not overreacting," His eyes narrowed at her insinuation.

"You are!" She exclaimed, "Why on earth are you convinced there's something wrong with me?"

"You know _why_ ," He tossed down his cards, and stood abruptly.

His back turned to her, he began making himself something from the drink cart bolted against the back wall of their luxury compartment.

Cora set down her cards, exhaling once more. He was right. She knew precisely why he was being overprotective. Cancer of the mind wasn't something foreign to him or his family. It wasn't all to unreasonable for him to be frightened.

Perhaps a different sort of approach is what was required.

"Robert," She coaxed shakily, setting down her cards, and staring at his back, "I am _not_ your Papa."

"Mmm…" He acknowledged her words, but didn't look back at her. Instead, he stirred his drink, walking over to the window on the left side of the compartment.

She turned in her seat, noticing the stiffness in his jaw, the blanched color of his knuckles as he tightly held the glass. Perhaps she was being insensitive. It had only been a few years.

Standing, she slowly moved towards him, stopping just beside him, sure to keep her gaze transfixed out the window. She breathed out quietly, "He was in constant pain and didn't address a single symptom until it was far too late. I've had two painful headaches in all my adult."

She could see their figures reflected dimly in the window. She tried to search his face, but it was a blur of emotions that she couldn't accurately decipher. Her hand down at her right side, reached for his on his left. Her fingers tentatively stroking his until he gripped them back in reply.

"I've been thoroughly poked and probed by a specialist, who seems to think I am perfectly healthy," She dared a glance in his direction, watching him breathe raggedly.

He took a sip of his cocktail, chewing thoughtfully on a shard of ice. Then he returned her gaze, "You'd tell me, wouldn't you? If it happened again?"

"Of course," She gushed, feeling her throat constrict as she reached upward to touch the side of his troubled face.

He bobbed his head, eyes cast downward, before he turned his face away and kissed the center of her palm gently.

"I'm sorry," He cleared his throat, taking another sip from his glass. "I know this all has been a great inconvenience to you. I just…" He trailed off as his voice caught in his throat.

"I know, darling," She smiled, bringing his hand still affixed to hers up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss there before drawing it into her chest. "I know."

* * *

"Shall we brave the nursery?" Cora craned her head over her neck as they stepped inside the front entrance.

Robert chuckled with a slight shake of his head, "I suppose it's our parental duty."

"Oh..." She chided, linking her arm into his while the ascended the main staircase, "...don't act as though you didn't miss them!" Her elbow found his ribs playfully, and he grumbled, the corners of his mouth lifting.

As soon as they made it to the top floor where they could hear the pitter patter of footsteps followed by light hearted giggles, they paused and faced one another.

"Deep breaths," Cora smiled, patting him on the arm. Her hand curled around the door handle, and she pushed open the door.

They were met with a high pitched chorus of, "Mama! Papa!"

Mary and Edith immediately rushed towards Cora, each of them catching her on one leg. Her arms encircled them, and she bent forward to place kisses at both of their cheeks. "Hello, my darlings! Now go on girls, say hello to your Papa," She gingerly disengaged them from her legs, moving deeper into the room where Sybil squirmed in Nanny's lap.

Her little arms reached towards her, tiny fingers flexing with want. "And my beautiful baby. Hello you," She snuggled her close to her chest, planting kisses on both of her round cheeks.

"Can we go for a carriage ride, Mama?" Mary turned to look back at her cradling Sybil, her hand placed in Robert's.

"Can we read?" Edith piped up, stepping away from Robert and closer to her. "Mama we're almost done with Alice's Adventures. Please?" Her hands folded together beneath her chin, her brown sugar eyes alighting with an expectancy.

"No!" Mary stomped her foot, her mouth turning down and eyes starting to fill.

"Hold on, just a moment, girls." She held out a hand, making eye contact with both of them, so they knew she was talking to them. Shifting Sybil higher onto her hip, she asserted in even tones, "Edith, we just read a chapter before we left. Mary's been awfully patient waiting for that carriage right. Wouldn't you say so, Robert?" She glanced over her shoulder to see him hovering just behind Mary.

"Hmm…oh yes, I've asked Carson to have it prepared for tomorrow morning. We'll go out first thing, Mary, I promise." He placed a hand at her back, and bent over to kiss her cheek before murmuring, "I'm very proud of you for being so patient."

She blushed and smiled back rather demurely. He patted her on the head, before swinging Edith up into his arms. "And you, little miss," He kissed her on both cheeks. "How about you save the last few chapters for your Papa? You know," He went on in a rather serious yet interested tone, "I'd rather like to know how that story of yours ends, Edith."

She giggled a bit at the silliness of his tone, and threw her arms around his neck, "Ok Papa!"

"Alright then girls, back to playtime." Robert decided, "Your Mama and I need our rest before dinner."

"Can't we have dinner with you, Papa?" Mary wondered, inserting her hand in his.

"Oh yes! Can we? Can we? Please?" Edith chimed in.

He glanced over at Cora, who proffered a defeated smile and shrugged. "I suppose your mother isn't coming? And we have no other guests?" Cora placed another kiss against Sybil's head before depositing her with her Nanny.

"Yaya!" Edith cheered.

"Alright, alright," Robert conceded, setting her back down onto the floor. Pointing a finger between Edith and Mary he suggested, "But you will be on your best behaviors, do you hear me? Sybil can remain in the nursery, can she not?" He looked to Cora for affirmation.

"Whatever you like, darling." She agreed with a shrug.

Edith appeared before her, tugging on the edge of her sleeve, "Can we dress up Mama?"

"Yes, can we?" Mary clasped her hands together, and jumped up and down.

Cora exhaled casting her eyes over at Nanny, "As long as Nanny doesn't mind."

The young woman offered no protestations, but even if she did, it would have been drowned out by Mary's assertions of.

"You have to too!" Mary pointed at her mother and father, respectively.

"Oh, this is to be a formal family affair?" Robert teased.

"Yes!" The girls chimed in unison again, seizing hold of each other's hands and beaming up at them with glittering excitement.

"Alright girls," Cora inclined her head, and then grabbed Robert's hand, leading him out of the room.

"We'll see you after the gong," Robert instructed with a grin.

But Edith and Mary were already rushing towards their armoire's, searching for clothes to don for this evening's special affair.

Once they were outside Robert and Cora looked over at one another, smirking and shaking their heads.

"So much for a quiet tray in our dressing room…" Cora chuckled softly.

"Now do you see why I worry so deeply?" Robert pulled her back onto the landing, their hands together. Facing one another, he informed her, "It's not nearly as exciting around here without you as it is with you."

"Stop it," She swatted at his chest, trying to move on.

He gripped her arm, holding her on the step just below him. Leaning forward he whispered into her ear, "Never." His lips caressed the spot on her neck, just behind her earlobe.

"Robert," She squealed, hopping down several more steps to try and evade him.

Chasing after her, he caught her by the hand again, this time pulling her along until they reached a nearby doorway. Pulling her into him, he grinned mischievously, "Are you feeling up to some quiet time before the gong?" He inclined his head, his lips reaching for hers.

She kissed him back chastely, pulled away, and then remarked smartly, "If you mean sleep then, yes. Quite." She giggled airily, and moved away from him again.

"Oh," He moaned, trudging after her like an indignant child, "you tease me so mercilessly woman."

Whipping her head around, she smiled with a bob of her head, "Of course, I am your wife after all."

And he would never forget to give thanks for this.

* * *

 **Alright so sorry if this sucks. I was asked to include a Part 2 to this, and this is the best I could do. Hopefully it coincides with the overall desire for fluff. If you have some time to read and review, I surely appreciate any thoughts you can leave. Happy reading & writing all!**


End file.
